We're The O'Neil's
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: One moment, three siblings were watching tv, the next, their stuck in the tv! Much better then summary. Pinkie promise.
1. Well, that happened

**Ok, I know I already wrote a story like this, but my sibs have be ****_begging _****me to put them in a story! So, being the awesome/amazing/sweet/kind/funny .ect. Sister I am! I will do it! Also, I'm gonna use our middle names. Safety. Enjoy! Also, this will contain true facts about me, my older brother, and younger brother.**

I skipped down the sidewalk, coming from the park. My dirty blonde hair* was in a braid down my back, My boot cut jeans**, and my grey t-shirt that had the Warner's on it that said, 'Sarcasm is another service we offer!' On the back, my day was going fine.

Wait, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Grace O'Neil***. Former BasketBall player, current dancer at Linda's Dance and Twirl Academy. I have loved Animaniacs since I first saw their show. My brothers, Patrick**** and Joseph, also love the show.

Anyways, once I got back home, Joseph grabbed me by the hand and pulled my into the living room, where Patrick sat with a big bowel of popcorn on the coffee table.

I completely forgot. Today, every single Animaniacs episode, (plus Wakko's Wish) was going to be playing on the hub network today.

I plopped down between Patrick and Joseph, feeling comfortable. We watched for a few hours,mlaughing at the jokes, (especially Patrick and Mine's favorite episode, Bumbie's Mom!) But then it started raining. At first, we thought nothing of it. It rains almost all the time in Buckhannon! But we got a little worried once the winds picked up. A lot!

We were almost done with the theme song for a new episode, when lightning struck or satellite, causing the tv to spark and get that weird black, white and grey fuzzy stuff when the channel stops working. We always called it, 'Salt'n'Pepper'.

The tv shot out more sparks, and a weird green light surround us. The last thing I remembered, was hearing, "_We're Animaniacs!_" before I blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sat up and rubbed my face. It felt...longer...furrier...furrier! I looked down at my hands, and almost screamed when I saw they had gloves. My shirt no longer had Yakko, Wakko, and Dot on it. And I doubted that it still had the words on the back.

I looked around the place where we had landed. There were some buildings, some props, my knocked out siblings, a water towe- Wait! I quickly ran to their sides. Trying to wake them up. When they wouldn't wake when I shook them, (like usual) I yelled, "Bros! I'm making cookies!"

"8!"

"101!"

Ya. that got them awake.

They stared at each other for about 5 seconds, then screamed. They looked at me, and screamed. They looked at themselves, and...ya no what? I think you can guess.

I grabbed a mallet, and hit them both on their heads.

"When you two are done with your little scream fest, can go figure out how we got in this mess? Or do I need to hit you again?" (Ain't I nice?")

They shook their heads no.

"Good. Now, let's go find Scratchy."

"Jeez. Usually, the older ones are the ones to take charge." Joseph said. "Not the middle kid!"

I froze in my track, and wheeled around to face him.

"Just because I'm the middle kid, doesn't mean I don't have to be rand- oh look! A squirrel!" I said joyfully.

They stared at me. Uh...oops...

**Wasn't bad. Also, if Nekolover is reading this, I thank you for this story! You gave me the idea! All hail Neko! Ha. Lol. Jk. Whateves.**

***sound familer? I based Cadence's looks off mine. Yes, eyes too.**

**** what? Nekolover used bell bottoms!**

***** That is our real name, but I spelled it wrong...on porpoise**

****** Ya, that's not his middle name. But who names their son, Dunn? Ha. Sun..Dunn. It rhymes!**


	2. Meeting our heroes

**Chappa 2! Also, dance completion is starting up again. Wish me luck! And btw, Unkown Warner,my our so negative about my stories! I'm already having a "little" fight with Phill from Produce about my religion!**

We walked to the nearest office building, while Joseph about how he wanted to meet Wakko, and how his black fur was sticking to his shirt.

When we entered, Hello Nurse unfortunately standing near the door. And what was weirder, was that when the boys saw her, their eyes turned into hearts, and their hearts starting beating out of their chests. They sat like dogs and wagged their tails.

"Hellooooooo Nurse!"

I couldn't resist. "Boys. What ya gonna do with 'em..."

"Who...who are you?" She asked.

We turned to each other and shrugged as if to say, "Why not?"

"We're the O'Neil brothers!"

"And the O'Neil sister!"

"I'm Patrick!''

" I'm Joseph!"

"And I'm Awesome! But everyone calls me Grace!"

"We'ed like to see Dr. Scratch'n'Sniff please.

"Ok..." And she ran out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

We waited for what felt like hours.

The room was painted a boring grey, and there were black, hard plastic seats every ware. Cheery...

While we waited, I remained my sibs that we had to be on our best behavior.

"Like when we were trying to convince mom and dad to take us to Vagas?" Joseph asked excitedly.

"Yes. But this time, we will not fail!"

What felt like days, Hello Nurse came back and took us to his office.

once we got there, he screamed. It was probably because Joseph decided to start keeping his tounge sticking out like Wakko's, and not because we looked exactly like the Warner's...not at all...

He jumped up, and dove behind his desk. He peeked his head out cautiously.

"Vell? Aren't you going to do somesing zany?" He asked in his thick German accent.

"Nope."

"Maybe later."

"Too tired."

" Are...are you sure you aren't za Varner's in costumes?"

"Yes."

"Do I look lie Dot?"

"I'm to even a boy!"

"Oh. Vell, vat is it zat you need, ya?"

"To go home."

He looked confused.

We were about to explain to him with a song and dance number, but then Hello Nurse paged in on the speaker.

"Doctor? The Warner's are here."

"No! Do not let the-"

He was cut off by the door opening.

"Hellooooooooo"

Doctorrrrrrrrr"

"..."

"Uh, Wak? That's your cue." Yakko looked where Wakko was looking, and it looked like he almost had a heart attack. His eyes turned into hearts, and his heart started beating out of his chest like the bro's did earlier. The jumped up in the air and yelled,

"Hellooooo Nurse!"

I could only giggle.

"Boys...go fig." Dot complained.

but then, she noticed my bros. I tried to stop her, but she did the exact same thing my brothers did.

"Hellooooo Nurse!"

I could only face palm myself.

**Hellooooo Readers! I will update later,but Patrick wants to read some of my stories, but he is giving it back at 12:00! Ya! I'm looking at you Patrick!**

**Bye!**


	3. Disney Moment

**Long chappie time! Also, you guys need to read Disneymaniacs. It's one of my newst stories, and I wanna know what you guys think...and, there will be love in this chapter! Get ready for a Disney moment!**

After leaving the office, (Scratchy let us leave so he could do other work.) We cam across the tower.

"Where's the latter?" Patrick asked.

"Oh no! Latter ran away again!" Wakko cried. He started "crying" while Yakko walked around the tower, whistling like he was calling a dog.

"I'm sorry Wakko, but I think Latter's gone." Yakko said. Wakko suddenly stopped crying and said, "Well, we can always get another!"

He pulledd out his gag bag, and rummaged around before pulling out a rather large trampoline. What we had to do was quite obvious.

We jumped.

Later that night, while everyone else was asleep, I opened the door and stood on the catwalk, staring at the full moon that was out tonight.

"What are you doing out here? It's almost midnight!" I voice behind me said. I jumped and turned around to see Yakko standing in the door way.

"I was just thinking. What's happening back home? What're mom and dad doing? Did we some how get erased from all knowledge on earth? If so, the last thing I did with my mom was fight." I sighed. We often fought about little things, like how she thought my Animaniacs t-shirt should be burned, and I wanted to wear it all the time.

"Well, maybe a little walk would help you be a little less...nervous?" I stared at him. He was blushing a dark crimson red. I took his hand.

"I'd love a walk."

**(Prepare for Disney moment! And they aren't singing unless it has the words between the " ")**

They walked to a park that was perfectly romantic. There was a big willow tree beside the large pond. There were fireflies flying all around.

_All those days, watch from the window. All those years, living outside in. All that time, never even knowing, just how blind I've been._

Yakko smiled slightly as Grace picked a flower and placed its pedals on the water surface.

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's all so clear. I'm where I'm men't to be!_

_And at last I see the light! It's like, the fog had lifted. And at last I see the light! And it's like, the sky is new._

_And it's warm and real and bright! Like the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything Is different. Now that I see you._

They went to the other side of the pond, where an abandoned row boat was sitting on the bay. They climbed in and Yakko rowed out towards the center. He though she looked beautiful in the moon light.

_All those days, chasing down a daydream. All those years, living in a blur. All that time, never truly seeing, things...the way they were._

_Now she's here, dancing in the star light. Now she's here, suddenly I know! If she's here, it's all so clear. I'm where I'm men't to go!_

They looked at each other in the eyes.

_"And at last I see the light!"_

_"It's like, the fog has lifted!"_

_"And at last I see that light!"_

_"And it's like, the sky is new!"_

_"And it's warm and real and bright! Like the world has some how shifted! All at once, everything is diff'rent. Now that I see you!"_

They leaned in for a kiss, almost making it, but we're cut off when the author got tired, and decided to let them kiss in the next chapter...maybe.. :D


	4. There's only one of you!

**I know. You guys hated that last chapter. But I just had to have a Disney moment! I just had to!**

**Oh, and if some of you guys want to sue me, my dad's a lawyer...have fun. *grins***

_And now, The Warner's pre-_

_Grace: Hey! You forgot us!_

_Oh...sorry. _

_And now, The Warner's and The O'Neil's present, There's Only One of You!_

Yakko: There are fifty billion kinds of animals, and there are fifty thousand more that used to be!

Patrick: There's a hundred million ants, and half a billion plants!

Joseph: And a lot of fish down underneath the sea!

Grace: There's gotta be a couple million spiders. A hundred fifty million butterflies and bees!

Dot: And a bunch of different mammals; like those Elephants and Cammels,

Wakko: And approximately fifty billion trees!

Grace and Yakko: But there's only one of you; that makes you special! You stand out among other things, it's true!

All: Yes, the universe is large, and whoever is in charge, made a lot of things but only one of you!

Yakko: A one and a two and a three and a four! A thousand and a million and a billion or more! There's a trillion drops of water in the ocean, and a billion trillion molecules of air!

Patrick: A lot of little grains of dirt make up this planet. A billion of atoms on the head of a pin. A million birds that that all can fly, a billion stars up in the sky!

Joseph: And all the many people there have been!

All: But there's only one of you; that makes you special! There's no one else exactly like you are! As your unique and your specific. 'Cuz no ones just the same as the person you became!

Wakko: In fact your kind if weird!

Grace: But we like you just the same!

All: 'Cuz your the only one of you there are!

**Yes, yes. It's short. But I'm guessing most of you liked it better then the last chapter... Remember, my dadoo is a lawyer...and he's really good at his job...good luck...**


	5. Meet the Malones

**Your gonna love this chapter...I hope**

I sat at the computer, with my younger brother Paul looking over my shoulder. My other younger brother, Matt, was playing with his Legos™. Paul and I were looking for more Animaniacs episodes on YouTube, as they didn't play it on live tv anymore.

After a while, Matt came over too watch.

We watched and laughed till our side felt lile they would burst.

After a while, it started raining.

We thought nothing of it.

Then lightning struck our power box, causing the computer to shake and glow bright blue. We backed away from it carefully, then we were surrounded by light.

And everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ow.

I sat up, straighting my glasses.

Why did my head hurt so much? And...Why did my hands have gloves? Why where my arms and legs covered with black fur?! Why do I have a tail?! Why am I panicking?!

I ran over to Matt and Paul, making sure they were all right. They were, just knocked out. I shook them awake, and Paul looked at me with one lazy eye.

"Jane? Is...is the you?"

I nodded my head.

"Where are we?" He asked. Looking around. He then looked at me, then Matt, then himself.

You'll never guess what happened next.

Common, guess.

I'm not saying anything till you guess.

Just guess already!

Thank you.

He started yelling, which woke up Matt, and he started yelling.

I started yelling too. For two reasons.

1. I was turned into a Warner too.

2. It looked like fun! So sue me...

I looked up as a big door on the water tower opened up, revealing the Warners and three others that looked familiar...

A light bulb went off (literally) and I called out, "Gee, I hope these anvils don't fall on anyone!"

The Warners and the others came quickly over.

We all started at each other. I then got a good look at the others.

Two of them were as tall as Yakko, but one was a girl and one was a boy. The other was a boy too, but about the same size as Wakko.

The girl stared at me for a while before pulling me in a hug.

"Um...I love hugs a much as the next person, but who are you?"

She looked shocked.

"Jane! It's me! Grace! You remember, your best friend?"

I thought fora second before remembering.

"Grace! Patrick! Joseph! Oh my gosh!"

We all started hugging and talking while the Warners stared before Yakko asked for us to introduce our selves.

"I'm Jane. These are my little brother Pual and Matt. Paul is the one that's between your hight and Wakkos."

And you can probably guess what happened next.

In fact, I'll let you guess.

I'm nice that way.

**I know, the ending was kinda rushed. But I'm tired and I'm working on a Big Hero 6 story that's really long!**


	6. Baloney and Friends

**My brother helped me write this. Thanks bro!**

It was a normal day in Burbank. The Warners were causing mayhem and total chaos, and teaching the Malone' s how to use their new powers.

They came back to the tower after a long morning of pranks, jokes, and pantsing people. They all went into the kitchen with a promise of pizza for lunch.

After they ate, they decided to watch tv. Dot suggested they watch Twilight, which causes more then a few pleads no.

They were picking out a Don Knotts video to watch, when a knock at the door caught their attention.

"I'LL GET IT!" Everyone yelled.

"Look! It's that guy who plays Gale in the Hunger Games!" Yakko called.

Grace snapped her head around quickly, as did Jane and Dot, calling, "Helloooo Gale!" (What? He is capital H HOT!) And the boys ran for the door, only to be stopped by tripping over each other, giving Yakko the chance to get to the door first.

"I never get to get it!" Wakko complained.

"Hello. You've reached the Warner Brothers Water Tower. How May I help you?" Yakko asked the man.

The man just simply handed him a piece of paper and ran away.

Yakko read it and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"We have to do...BALONEY AND KIDS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ok, please cut me some slack here. I've never seen the episode, only the song.)

Two kids walked in, setting their backpacks on the table which was painted bright blue.

"Gee. Nothings better then staying after school to do _more _school!" One of them said. The other nodded her head.

Then, the dinosaur doll in the corner started shaking. Then it turned into a large orange dinosaur, and gave a laugh.

Backstage, the Warner's, O'Neil's and Malone's, were all trying to get away from the man who was pushing them on stage.

When Baloney saw them, he jumped for joy, squashing the other two kids.

"Yay! More yummy-yum-doodle-dum-friend-a-loo's!" He called out.

All they did was stand there, board out of their minds as Baloney skipped around, the kids stuck on his feet.

The girls sat down at the table, as the boys sat criss-cross on the floor.

"I know what we can doodley-do! We can sing the Imagine song!"

"Thanks," Grace piped in. "But I'd rather have my legs amputated."

"Okie-dokie!"

"No! I didn't mean fo-"

Baloney: 'I' is for 'Imagine'

'M' is for 'Me'

'A' is for the letter 'A'

'G' is for 'gee'

'I' is for...'Imagine'

'N' is for 'nice'

'E' is for 'egad' I said imagine twice!

"Great song." Patrick said sarcastically.

"What are we gonna doodly-doodly-doo now?"

Dot smiled. "We could leave!"

"I know! Let's play the Mask game!"

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh...No thanks."

"Psst, Yakko." Jane whispered.

"Yeah?"

"We can get out of here faster if we just play."

"Fine...Hey Baloney! How do you play?"

Baloney: I hold up a mask,

Lingy-lingy-loo.

You guess who I am,

Lingy-lingy-loo!

"On second thought, let's just do something else..." Yakko said.

"What are we gonna do?" Joseph asked Yakko.

Yakko scratched his chin in thought.

"Hmmmm..."

Then, he got an idea.

"Lets sing the anvil song!"

"Gee Yakko." Baloney said. "I don't think I've heard that one before!"

"Don't worry. You'll catch on real quick." Yakko assured him.

Grace pulled Yakko off to the side.

"Hey Yakko?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't dropping anvil's on Baloney's head a bit excessive?"

"Yeup!"

"Okay."

"And now it's time for...

"The Anvil Song!"

Yakko: An anvil's black and shiny!

Dot: It's very heavy too!

Wakko: So watch out my chubby friend,

Warners-O'Neil's-Malones: Or one will fall one you!

Baloney giggled. "On me?" Then an anvil dropped on his head, knocking him to the floor.

"That wasn't pretty..." Patrick said.

"But it had to be done!" Stated Jane.

Just then, Baloney came up from the ground and threw the anvil off his head.

"Neato-completeo-yipee!"

Paul grabbed Grace's arm.

"He's unstoppable!"

"Call the National Guard!" Cried Grace.

"Or a body guard." Matt Suggested.

"Let's sing it again! I lovey-dovey loved it!"

They all looked at each other, then at Baloney. "Ok!"

Yakko: It's made of solid iron

Dot: it weighs a ton or two!

Wakko: We know you'd like to meet it..

Warners-O'Neil's-Malones: It wants to meet you too!

Baloney laughed as another anvil fell on him, and he just pushed it right off.

"Now it gettin' scary!" Yakko said to Grace, who nodded in agreement.

Baloney was about to hug them, when a coo-coo clock rang.

"Aw garsh-gee-darn! My friendly-friend tells me it is time to go!"

"Aww..." They all said sarcastically.

"I know, I know. But we can still sing the goodbye song!"

W-O-M: We love you,

Baloney: I love me!

W-O-M: He's as dumb as dumb can be.

Baloney: Yeup! Ha-ha-ha!

W-O-M: But now we found a way that we can get along!

Baloney: I stand still...

All: For the anvil song!

(Another anvil drops on Baloney)

"By the way," Patrick questioned. "Who's dropping all those anvils?"

They all looked up, seeing a bunch of workers leaving the tv set. They called up to the workers, "TAKE US WITH YOU!"

**Hope you all enjoyed! This was longer then I thought it would be!**


	7. Twas the Day Before Christmas

**Yay! Two weeks till Christmas! **

**My cousins might be coming. They weren't able too come for Thanksgiving. Their stupid car broke.**

**I hope you enjoy this special holiday chapter!**

Slappy: It was the day before Christmas in winter's deep freeze. But in L.A, it was 90 degrees.

Now tonight was the night Santa came to the lot. Bringing presents for Yakko, Wakko, and Dot.

Grace: Sure. Forget us on Christmas!

Slappy: The kids were excited as they rushed to prepare, but others looked on with growing dispare.

Plotz: These gifts for the O'Neil's, Malone's and Warner's someone's got to do it. They must be delivered. *points to Scratchy* I want you too do it!

Scratchy: But I did it last year! Have you forgot! Those kids drove be bonkies, and kissed me a lot! They made me stay up singing carols all night. I also got creamed in a big pillow fight!

Hello Nurse: But why bring them presents when Santa will do?

Plotz: It's in they're contract. If we don't, they can sue!

There must be a person to do this stuff. But where can I find someone stupid enough!?*looks out window*

Ralph: Duhh...goodnight Mr. Costner!

Come on pass on. *to Mindy* Merry Christmas!

Mindy: Okay, I love you. Bye!*rolls up window on Buttons head by accident*

Ralph: Uhh...goodnight Mr. Hippo.

Falbio: Goodnight too you to.

His wife(I can't remember her name): Come Flabio! We have more shopping too do!

Runt: I'm hungry.

Rita: Be quite! We don't wanna get caught. There might be some trash cans with food on the lot!

Ralph: Goodnight Mr. Keeten! That's a lovely savan!

Plotz: Get him a suit, Ralph I'd our man!

Yakko: So, twas the night before Christmas

Patrick: And all through the house,

Dot: Some creatures were stirring!

Wakko: Including a mouse!

Brain: Tonight Pinky, our plan shall unfurl! We'll steal Santa's sleigh and take over the world!

Pinky: Brain, your astonishing. You simply amaze me!*accidentally knocks Brain off the tower*

Brain:AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pinky: Narf! Brain's gonna pound me...

Jane: The stockings were hung,

Grace: With out names clearly shown.

Wakko: In hopes that old Santa would leave a big load!

Yakko: Goodnight everybody!

Pual: The children were nestled, all snug in their beds.

Wakko: While visions of Sugar Plumbs, danced in our heads. *eats sugar plumbs* Delicious!

Yakko:*yawn* We are all feeling tired when I turned out the light*turns off lamp*

Grace:*turns on lamp* Forget it. There's no way I'm sleeping tonight!

Dot: When out on the lot,

Matt: There arose such a rumble!

Pual: We sprang from our beds,

Wakko: And we all took a tumble!

Yakko: And what did our wondering eyes did we view?

Patrick: But a cat and a dog in the garbage.

Dot: PU!

Jane: Then too outr surprise,

Grace: We heard distance canters

Matt: Of a sleigh,

Joseph: And pigeons with antlers!

Pesto:I'm dying here! Oh!

Bobby: This site ain't no fun. The guy in the suit must weigh a ton!

Patrick: With a little old driver so lovely and quick.

Pual: We knew in a moment,

Wakko: It must be Saint Nick!

Ralph: Now Bobby, now Squit! Now Pesto, now Vixion! On Comet, on Cupid. On Richard and Nixion!

On top of the tower! Come now, let's fly!

Pesto: I just got a big blister, thanks to this guy!

Yakko: So onto the roof top, Santa was hurled.

Brain: As soon as it lands, we'll take over the world!*sleigh lands on top of pinky and brain**Ralph them*

Brain: Pinky, I am in considerable pain.

Pinky: Narf! Poit! Gagh! I'm with you Brain!

Joseph: It was a time of excitement,

Matt: The moment was near!

Dot: There was no doubt about it,

Wakko: Santa was here!

Squit: Your antlers look cute Pesto...

Pesto: That's it! *fights with Squit*

Bobby: Yo Pesto! It's Christmas! Stop beatin' up Squit!

Yakko: While the pigeons with antlers were having their kicks,

Joseph: Santa fell through the roof,

Grace: Like a sack full of bricks.

Jane: He was dressed in fur with a glaze in his eyes.

Dot: 'Cause the fall knocked him silly.

Ralph: Duhh...Happy Easter you guys!

Wakko: His face, how it twinkled.

Matt: His face, how merry.

Patrick: His cheeks were like roses.

Grace: His gut, that was scary!

Jane: He spoke not a word, but went right to it! He emptied his bag.

Ralph: That aughta do it!

Yakko: Then placing his finger inside of his nose, is a sentence the dear author finds totally gross...

Joseph: Then lumbering up the tree trunk he rose.

Dot: He sprang to his sleigh.

Patrick: And signaled the flock.

Ralph: Duhh...giddy up birdies!

Grace: Then they fell, like a rock.

Yakko: Then we heard him exclaim,

Pual: From high in the sky:

Santa: Seasons greetings to all!

Yakko: And we saw him fly by!

Runt: Thanks Santa!

Rita: Yeah, we mean it!

Runt: Thanks a whole lot!

Santa: And a merry Christmas to Yakko, Patrick, Jane, Grace, Wakko, Joseph, Pual, Matt and Dot!

Grace: Hey! He remembered us!

**Merry Christmas too you and a joyous Noel!**


End file.
